1. Field
The technical field relates to a display device, such as an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, or organic light emitting display device, may have several advantages, such as a relatively high luminance, a relatively wide viewing angle, and/or relatively desirable thinness. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode. The electrons and holes are recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting a light of a certain wavelength.